


more than you can imagine

by AppleJuice (capolleon), partlycharlie



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, College, M/M, No Fluff, Possibly Unrequited Love, cursing, drunk jason is kind of chill if not lazy, idk its kinda up to your own decision, im actually really excited to publish this!!!!!, mentions of Reyna, use of social media, yeah hes just a lazy cry baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capolleon/pseuds/AppleJuice, https://archiveofourown.org/users/partlycharlie/pseuds/partlycharlie
Summary: Leo picks up his best friend from a party, but taking him home is a bit more of a hassle than he originally thought.





	more than you can imagine

**Author's Note:**

> (make sure to have creators styling on cause its fuckgin bomb as hell)  
> (thanks for screaming with me when i finished this, and listening to me ramble about hetalia and rusame charchar <3)  
> (see me in the end notes cause im too busy screaming and maybe you will too) aaaaaaaaahhhhhhHHHHhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

Along the pavement, sat Jason Grace looking more dejected than Leo Valdez has ever seen him. His shirt is crumpled, and he’s hiccuping loudly. There’s a red cup crumpling in Jason’s tight grip.

“Dude,” Leo puts his foot down to stop his skateboard. It jerks violently, but Leo is used to it. Behind Jason, a raging party continues to carry on. “What’s up with you?” 

“She said no,” Jason sniffles. “ _No._ ” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Leo scans the front lawn for anyone recognizable. Anyone who might’ve known what happened to Jason. No one seems concerned enough to warrant Leo’s attention. He turns back to Jason to find him rolled up on the ground. 

“Leave me alone.” Jason mumbles from his fetal position. His cup is crushed on the ground, spilling out the red juice into a puddle of rainwater from the drizzle of earlier in the night. Even though it had rained, and looked to be another shower soon, the party was still in full swing. “Go away.” 

“You don’t mean that.” Leo sits down next to Jason and rubs his back. Two streakers from the party come running across the street, with a crowd cheering them on. “You definitely want me here. If you decide to strip and run around, who knows what’ll happen. Fucking college kids. You guys are crazy.” 

Leo graduated from high school 3 years ago, but couldn’t afford college. Jason, however, can afford anything he wants. 

Jason groans. “I want to go home.” 

“Uh, I bought a skateboard. There’s a bus stop nearby, I guess.” 

Jason slowly sits up. It takes a few moments. Until he’s gripping his head in his hands. “Nooo.” 

“Yeah, okay, buddy.” Leo’s not exactly strong so it takes some time to pull Jason to his feet. When he gets the boy standing up, Jason’s swaying back and forth. They take a few steps before Jason has to lean on a telephone pole. 

“Dude,” Leo’s incredulous. “Are you crying?” 

“No I’m not crying.” Jason is very much crying. He has tears streaking down his cheeks and a red nose. “I don’t cry. I’m not crying.” 

“You’re repeating yourself.” Leo’s not sure what to do with Jason at this point. They still have a little time before getting to the bus stop. Did the bus even run this late? “Come on, man. Pull yourself together, you look like shit.” 

“You look like shit,” Jason repeats in soft defiance. He hugs the telephone pole, not minding the staples sticking out from previous missing animal signs that used to hang there. “I don’t want to go.” 

“I’m pretty sure you want to go home and sleep.” Leo is thankful that there are no cars coming down the street to see this. Jason Grace is normally cool-headed and calm, but he’s acting like a whiny baby now. “Is this what it’s like dealing with me?” 

Whatever Jason’s response is, it’s mumbled through the thick wood. Leo sighs, and pulls on the back of Jason’s shirt towards the direction of the bus stop. 

Not even a couple of spaces later, Jason’s clinging to Leo’s back. 

“What the hell do you eat?” The day Leo could lift Jason up on his back, is the day Leo might actually grow wings. He shifts his hold so he doesn’t fall down. At this point, it’s more like Leo is dragging Jason through the street. His skateboard is stuck under his armpit. “Are you really making me do this?” 

Jason gives shallow breaths against Leo’s neck. His breath is hot and reeks of fruity syrup. 

“You so owe me for this.” Leo continues his trek. 

When they get to the bus stop, Leo leans Jason against the pole. Jason slinks down to lay down on the curb. Leo sits on his skateboard. 

“Mind telling me what you were doing so late at night when you sent an SOS?” 

Jason’s eyes are closed, so for a minute, Leo thinks he’s asleep. Jason’s answer comes out slowly. “I… didn’t send a SOS. No SOS from me. None… of the SOS’s from me.” 

“You’re repeating yourself again.” Leo sighs. He pushes his butt left and right, so the skateboard rolls back and forth. Leo reaches into Jason’s pocket to grab his phone, ignoring the low protests coming from the soft blond. 

Leo(Fire)(Smiling Face With Open Mouth And Cold Sweat )  
  
**Yesterday** 11:37 PM  
**Jason:** can you picmk me up  
  
**Jason:** i want tdo pee  
  
**Jason:** i'm going nto paee here  
  
**Jason:** there's no food  
  
**Jason:** leooooooo sos help me  
  
**Jason:** pick me aup  
  
**Jason:** why doesn'gt she lovne me back  
  
**Yesterday** 11:45 PM  
**Leo:**...  
  
**Leo:** im coming hold on  
  


His phone brightness is lowered to the lowest brightness possible, but Jason still hisses when Leo faces the phone at him. Jason scans over the texts with lazy eyes. 

“See?” Leo takes back the phone. It looks like Jason’s most recent conversations were with him, his sister, and one of his cousins. 

Actually, it looks like Leo’s the only one Jason really talks to. The last message between Jason and his sister was in January, wishing each other a Happy New Years: 

Thalia (Smiling Face With Open Mouth And Smiling Eyes)(Bow And Arrow )  
  
**Sun, Jan 1** 12:03 AM  
**Jason:** Happy New Years!  
  
**Jason:** Where are you now?  
  
**Sun, Jan 1** 9:17 AM  
**Thalia:** A happy new years from germany!  
  
**Thalia:** (Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes)  
  


That’s it. It’s actually a bit sad. 

Leo slides away Jason’s phone before he gets curious enough to look through the rest of Jason’s phone. Jason's password wasn’t hard to guess (0701- his birthday) but that didn’t mean Jason had given Leo permission to look through his personal files. 

Although, really, Leo already knows what’s going to be on his phone. Nothing but the pre-given apps, and maybe a game to bide Jason’s time when he gets bored. Jason Grace doesn’t hold secrets. 

Which is what makes this so frustrating. 

“Are you going to tell me what’s got you swallowing suspicious drinks?” Leo pokes Jason lightly. Jason grumbles and rolls up into his fetal position again. 

Leo sighs, taking out his own phone. 

Leo Valdez  
@leothehero   
@gracethejas y'all say im problematic? deal with drunk jason sleeping on the street (Unamused Face ) #worstfridaynightever #imkillingmyself 1:17 AM - 30 June 2017 21  34 

* * *

The inside of the bus is bright, which is something Jason feels the need to complain about every couple of minutes. 

“ _Leo_ ,” Jason hides his face in his shirt. “Turn it off.” 

“Yeah, sure.” Leo guides Jason to lay down across the seats. Jason’s head sits on Leo’s thighs, with his face facing Leo’s shirt. Jason groans and Leo pats his hair as comfortingly as he can. It’s a bit awkward for even Leo. 

In another universe, Leo might’ve had these movements come a lot more naturally than they’re coming now. In another universe, Jason might have never gone to some party, and he might’ve just stayed home with Leo. Somewhere, the two of them might be relaxing and watching movies under covers in each other’s embrace. Somewhere, maybe they’ll be- 

The bus halts to a stop. 

The rain is coming down again, a slow but steady storm. Droplets of water streak along the windows. Leo frowns at Jason, whose hot breath goes through his shirt and tickles his stomach. Leo should’ve brought another jacket for Jason, but he only had enough time to pull on his own. 

Two old ladies sit across from Leo. Quite literally the entire bus is empty, so it’s annoying that out of the other maybe 50 seats, they choose the closest ones to Leo and Jason. 

One of them has graying cloud-like puffs of hair and thick glasses. The other has crepey skin with knitting needles sticking out of her bag. 

Glasses murmurs something to Needles before they both start laughing. They’re both sneaking glances at the two males, and chuckling. 

Leo ignores them but feels his ears and face burning. 

Jason, thankfully- for fear of a drunken rant- is oblivious to it all. He turns to look up at Leo. “Hey.” 

“You sobered down yet?” Leo’s so not interested in Jason suddenly wanting to do something crazy, or spill every feeling and secret he’s had since the two met. 

“Yeah,” Jason’s a liar because the normally reserved male is getting a bit handsy. Not in a perverted way, but he puts the effort in reaching up and touching Leo’s hair and face. Normally Leo would slap his hands away (not that Jason ever really did such a thing), but wasn’t interested in making Jason curl up again and start crying. “I’m hungry though.” 

“Sorry, bro.” 

“Mmm,” Jason lazily smushes his hand into Leo’s right cheekbone. “Why do you smell like toilet cleaner?” 

“Because somebody decided to text me during work, just to take them home and tuck them in.” Leo rolls his eyes. He works three part-time jobs, making interacting with his friends and sleeping a hassle to juggle. Leo practically lives on coffee, and his social interactions include scrolling through Facebook, Twitter, and the rare Snapchat story. He actually hasn’t seen Jason in weeks, and they live on the same block. 

“You shouldn’t work so hard,” Jason chides quietly. “You look so tired, and I haven’t not seen you in weeks.” Jason pokes at the bags under Leo’s eyes for emphasis. 

Leo pushes the hands away to avoid being blinded. “I haven’t not seen you? Jesus, maybe you do need me around to keep you from like this.” 

“Duh,” Jason’s hands have moved to touching Leo’s biceps and shoulders. “Of course I need you, you’re my bestest friend.” 

Leo shifts uncomfortably and looks out the window. The two old ladies have quieted down and were both interested in Needle’s knitted creation. 

Jason’s words weigh heavily on Leo’s chest. He lets Jason go back to playing with his shirt and hair. They’re nearly at their stop. 

“We should hang out more,” Jason murmurs interrupting the silence. “I miss you.” 

Leo winces, as the bus slides to a stop.

* * *

They’re in Jason’s apartment when Jason runs to the bathroom. Leo thinks it’s because he’s about to vomit when he see’s Jason’s pants flying off and hitting him in the face. 

“Ahhhh,” Jason sighs in bliss. Leo closes the door to give Jason privacy, which ends up being a mistake. 

A second later, the sound of retching is heard. Leo slams open the door, to find Jason on his knees and puking into the toilet bowl, with his boxers halfway pulled up. 

Leo slips into his best friend role easily and sucks up his pride. He pulls up Jason’s boxers carefully and rubs the last of vomit out. His hand on Jason’s back must be soothing because Jason hums afterward. The toilet flushing is a loud and grand noise. 

Leo makes a face when Jason rests his head on the rim of the toilet. Jason seems pleased with himself. Leo’s hand is still rubbing circles. 

“You’re the best, Leo.” Jason looks like he’s about to nod off into dreamland. 

“Dude,” Leo frowns. “I literally just pulled up your boxers to keep your dick from touching the floor. I am more than the best.” 

“Yeah,” Jason agrees but it’s more because he doesn’t have the energy to do anything but. “At least you still like me.” 

“What? People like you.” 

Jason lifts his head up. He leans on Leo’s shoulder to stop swaying. “Yeah but not really. They all like my daddy’s money. The green stuff, y’know?” 

No, is what Leo wants to say, but then he remembers Jason’s phone conversations. The only person Jason really talks to is Leo. Leo has lots of friends, but he doesn’t have money. Jason has lots of money, but he doesn’t seem to have lots of friends. 

Leo’s not sure if he would like to have the roles reversed. 

“She doesn’t love me,” Jason suddenly says into Leo’s collarbone. “I told Reyna I loved her, and she- she-” 

“Shh, buddy.” Leo stops Jason from getting hysterical. He continues rubbing Jason’s back since the blond seems to like that. “It’s okay, it’s okay.” 

“Do you,” Jason sits upright and pushes his face really close to Leo’s. “Do you think you love me?” 

Leo’s heart beats fast but it feels wrong. He’s literally sitting in his best friend’s bathroom, next to a toilet of vomit and piss. His best friend in question, probably still has alcohol in his system and won’t remember any of this tomorrow. Jason will wake up and think that his father sent a car for him, or whatever rich people do whenever they end up drunk and in the streets. 

“Of course I love you,” Leo’s voice is so barely audible he can hardly hear himself. “More than you can even imagine.” 

Evidently, Jason seemed to have heard him. He grabs the back of Leo’s neck a bit harsher then Leo would’ve liked. 

“Okay,” Somehow Jason sounds a lot more clear than he did earlier. Leo’s been ignoring every _s_ sound he substituted with _sh_ and had been filtering all of Jason’s fake drunk words with real words. But this- this was something else. “I like that you like me more than you can imagine.” 

Leo laughs but it comes out clumsily and choked. “It’s more than _you_ can imagine. God, Jason, you have no idea.” 

Jason’s eyes are blue and wide with wonderment. He holds Leo’s gaze steadily. 

“Jason…” Leo leans back, uncertainly. Jason blinks and burps. It smells like vomit covered in fruit punch and beer. Leo gags and Jason groans. 

“That’s so fucking gross,” Leo coughs into his elbow, and turns back to Jason who snickers a little. 

“Jeez, Jason get a mint. Seriously.” Leo whines and Jason drops his head in Leo’s shoulder. 

“Leo.” 

“Yeah?” 

Jason faces Leo and puts his hands back to their position at the nape of Leo’s neck. “You’re my best friend. And I’m yours. So I love you, and you love me, ri- ri- right?” 

Leo’s breathing slows. “Of course. But I don’t think you-” 

“Good,” Jason says and slots his nose next to Leo’s. His breath smells disgusting, but it’s too intimate to say anything. “And cause we love- love, right? Cause we love each other, this is okay.” 

“No.” Leo says earnestly because this is very wrong. So very wrong. “Stop it.” 

Jason sniffs. Then he leans in and pushes his lips against Leo’s. 

It’s sweet even if it’s beyond gross. Jason’s mouth is warm against Leo’s as their teeth knock together. Having a foreign tongue in Leo’s mouth isn’t as strange as Leo might’ve thought it would be. Knowing it’s Jason is comforting. 

When Jason becomes more insistent, and his hand grips hard on Leo’s waist (the question of being how it got there might always be left unanswered), Leo has to pull away. The aftertaste is foul as it settles in, but it’s nothing worse than the sinking feeling in Leo’s chest. 

“Fuck.” Leo curses, rising up to turn on the sink. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.” He rinses his mouth of Jason, vomit and his carelessness. 

When Leo is mentally okay and his heart isn’t racing, he finds Jason staring at him from the floor. Jason is completely collapsed, with his limbs splayed everywhere possible. 

“What are you looking at?” Leo scowls, wiping his face on one of the towels hanging. 

Jason struggles to get on his feet. “I’m tired.” 

Any anger and frustration seeps out of Leo as exhaustion takes over instead. He just wants to go home and sleep away anything that’s happened. 

“Alright, you tipsy bastard,” Leo hooks one of Jason’s arms around his neck. “I’ll take you to your bed.” 

When Leo actually manages to drag Jason to his bed- somehow a harder feat than when it was done earlier to take Jason to the bus stop- Jason pulls on his arm. 

Jason sits up, undoing the hard work Leo did to tuck him in. Leo changed him out of the wet clothes, and into clean pajamas. He actually also stole a pair of jeans and a new t-shirt from Jason’s gigantic closet, with a mental promise to send them back. 

“Stay with me.”

Leo hesitates, pulling his arm away from Jason’s grip. “No way man. I’m already late on my sleeping schedule, and I have to go to work in a couple of hours-”

“Stay.” Jason slides over and lays back down. He stares at Leo, as he lies on his side. “Sleep with me. It’ll be like when we were kids.”

“I _can’t._ ”

“Please. _Leo._ ”

Leo knows this is a bad idea. He still kicks off his sneakers and socks. Leo lies at the side of the bed, a far distance away from Jason. Being rich has its perks, as the bed might be the closest thing to heaven that Leo might ever get. A very different feeling from his pull-out couch.

A moment later, Jason’s body is wrapped up in Leo’s. Leo sighs. “Jason…”

“Shuddup-”

“You don’t like me. Not the way I want.”

One of Jason’s hands find its way to hold Leo’s hand. “Stop crying. You’re my best friend.”

Leo lifts his other hand to wipe at his eyes. Interestingly enough, his cheeks and hand are damp. “You’re just upset because the girl you liked-”

“Shh, Leo. Gotosleep.” Jason’s words are extremely mumbles and hard to follow. Jason pats what he must think is the back of Leo’s head reassuringly. Leo grimaces when Jason’s fingers keep patting his eyes and forehead. 

He turns to face Jason’s chest. It’s still raining outside, and the drumming of rain against window is a low rhythm that Leo can fall asleep to.

When Leo hears Jason’s snore, he lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Leo presses his head against Jason’s chest, feeling every powerful breath through his forehead.

“God,” Leo murmurs. “I love you so much, you big idiot.”

Leo falls asleep, not sure if he should hope or fear for tomorrow. His last thoughts are on how warm he feels, and how he might never feel this way again.

Or maybe- just maybe, he might be sleeping here with Jason tomorrow and for a long time after that.

**Author's Note:**

> i was just really excited to share what my week has been like with all these super duper cool guides and my new basic css and html skills so what better way than valgrace!!! idk maybe y'all aren't as amazed as i was, but like i was literally crying??? idk, this was such a postive emotional rollercoaster for me.
> 
> On a more serious note, I think it's important to talk about how needy people are with love? Both Jason and Leo are unhealthy people. Jason drinks because of rejection, and forces himself onto his best friend. Leo is a work-aholic who can't even put time in for his friends and sleep. Both of their stories happen often, and people act like it's okay when it shouldn't be??? Idk, but take care of yourselves guys!!! Find someway to put in time to dedicate to yourself and friends. Don't get hanged up on someone!!! Seriously, take care of yourselves.
> 
> disclaimer: i dont own pjo and/or its characters
> 
> hope you have a good day!!!! i know i did omg look at my pretty html ✌


End file.
